Dance with me
by LuH Evans
Summary: FIC UA. Sakura, além de ser kunoichi médica também é uma ótima dançarina. Tudo corria bem, até Kakashi precisar de aulas particulares de dança. Entre passos e gestos, a história dos dois se entrelaçará.
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi estava debruçado em sua janela

Kakashi estava debruçado em sua janela. Era lá que ele realmente gostava de ficar ao acordar.

Claro... Ele acordava e ficava mais meia hora na cama se decidindo entre levantar e dormir o resto do dia. Era conhecido por esse jeito preguiçoso. Mas ainda sim era conhecido por ser um dos melhores ninjas de Konoha. Mas não se vangloriava por isso. Era uma pessoa comum.

Com os mesmos sonhos - ocultos - de qualquer um.

Era naquela janela que ele sonhava. Era naquela janela que ele viajava. Era naquela janela que ele observava quase todos os habitantes de Konoha, com os rostos cheios de sono, ainda desejando estar na cama.

- Hehe, Gai. Disse ele rindo, ao ver seu "rival" andando que nem um zumbi na direção da padaria. - Onde está o seu fogo da juventude?

Anônimos, Civis, conhecidos, ele os estudava.

- Mas o que acontece com Neji e aquele cabelo desgrenhado? OO nunca o vi de cabelo solto OO.

Divertia-se com isso. Era como um ritual. Todo dia era a mesma coisa.

- O que faz Chouji na porta do Shikamaru a essa hora da manhã? OO Já era para ele aprender, a saber, que Shikamaru só acorda depois do meio dia... se acorda...

Mas vocês devem estar pensando... Kakashi sensei? O Copy ninja? em casa?

Ele foi mancando até a cama. Olhou para as ataduras da perna. Estavam todas sujas.

- Maldita perna quebrada...

Ele estava vegetando em casa a mais de um mês. Tsunade havia mandado ele ficar em repouso absoluto. Mas esse repouso estava muito angustiante. Era quase um castigo.

- Ainda bem que vou tirar essa porcaria hoje... Mal vejo a hora...

Ele olhou para a coleção de Icha Icha.

To há tanto tempo aqui sem fazer nada que já li todo o estoque...

Ele então voltou para a janela.

- Jiraya... logo de manhã dando em cima da mulher do padeiro só ele mesmo...

Então ele olhou para o outro lado da rua.

-Sakura... como está mudada...

Ele ficou observando. Sakura não era mais uma menina. Já tinha 19 anos e era uma linda mulher. Mas ainda sim lembrava aqueles tempos inocentes, que vivia correndo atrás de Sasuke. Mas como ele a abandonou e abandonou a todos... Sua única opção foi continuar a vida.

E ela estava muito bem... - Pensou ele- Estava mais alta, com os cabelos longos novamente e... - Pensou Kakashi - Não sei... parece que ela emite uma certa vibração diferente.

Ela era a pessoa mais forte que conhecia. E tinha orgulho de dizer que foi sua aluna, e atualmente, sua grande amiga.

Ela sempre fazia o mesmo percurso. Passava pela rua de Kakashi, dobrava a esquina e ia a direção ao hospital. Depois do expediente, lá pelas seis horas, ela saia do Hospital e entrava em um prédio, que ele sabia que não era sua casa.

Era um centro de dança. Sabia disso porque ela sempre chegava lá com aquela calça de lycra colada, que quem dança geralmente usa para ensaios.

- Ela deve dançar balé. Pensou ele. - É bem a cara dela.

Então ele se levantou, vestiu a roupa de sempre e se encaminhou até o escritório de Tsunade.

- Tsunade-Sama... Eh... Desculpe pelo atraso... Foi que...  
- Seja lá qual for a sua desculpa, é mentira... Sente-se...

Ele puxou a cadeira e se sentou de frente para ela.

- Como vai a perna?  
- Já está bem há dias... Você que não me deixa tirar essas ataduras horrendas...  
- Yare Yare... Vamos ao hospital para eu ver o diagnóstico. Tem vezes que você parece criança, Kakashi.  
- ¬¬... Tá bem... Vamos então...

Para a surpresa de tsunade, Kakashi andava perfeitamente bem, para alguém que havia fraturado a perna fazia um mês.

- Kakashi, você usou o seu chakra para curar a perna, não foi?

- NÃO FOI? VOCÊ COPIOU MINHAS TÉCNICAS?  
- tá foi sim. Fiz um bom trabalho...  
- Mas você deve ter ficado exausto... E você já estava debilitado pela sua luta com o...  
- NÃO FALE ISSO EM VOZ ALTA! Disse ele nervoso. - Ninguém pode saber disso!  
- Ah, Kakashi... Esqueci. Perdoe-me... Disse ela Irônica.

Chegaram ao hospital. Tsunade entrou no consultório.

- Já podemos tirar essa atadura? Perguntou ele.  
- Já sim. A perna está completamente curada. Mas...  
- Mas o que? Disse ele, despreocupado, enquanto tirava as faixas.  
- Você vai ter que fazer algum tipo de atividade, para se restabelecer.  
- Tipo uma terapia?  
- É. Você poderia fazer algum tipo de luta...  
- Conheço todas. Disse ele, retirando a última faixa e ficando em pé.  
- Então, só posso te recomendar uma coisa.  
- Aéé? O que então?  
- Dança.

Ele não podia ter ouvido direito. Tinha que ser brincadeira.

- Hum... Eh... O que?  
- Dança. Kakashi. Disse Tsunade impaciente. - Não sabe o que é?  
- Claro que sei! Mas... O que, como eu vou dançar? E com quem?  
- Existe uma academia aqui perto que tem aulas de dança. É só você se inscrever.  
- Mas... Disse Kakashi. PORQUE EU TENHO QUE DANÇAR?!  
- Para que a sua coordenação motora volte. Ambos sabem que ficar um mês sem treinar acaba com qualquer um.  
- Tá me chamando de acabado?  
- Claro que não Kakashi. Disse ela rindo. Só estou dizendo que você não é mais um adolescente há muito tempo. Tem que se reabilitar.  
- Mas o que eu faço?  
- Dança de salão é uma boa. Sabe? Dois passinhos para cá, dois passinhos para lá...  
- Acho que posso fazer isso.  
- Tudo bem. Sabe onde é a academia?  
- Sim... Vou passar lá agora.  
- Kakashi, não poderei ir com você, tenho uma reunião. Terá que ir sozinho.  
- Tudo bem.

**Na academia**

- Ohayo Ino.  
- Olá Kakashi Sensei! Disse a Jovem de cabelos loiros.  
- Mas, você não cuidava da loja de flores?  
- Ah! Também cuido! De tarde eu cuido da loja. De manhã eu venho para cá.  
- hun... eh... eu... eu tava querendo fazer... eh... aulasdedança.  
- HUN?  
- Eu queria me inscrever para as aulas de dança.  
- sério? Que jovem!  
- ¬¬... Sério... É por causa da minha perna. É um tipo uma terapia...  
- Ok então. Mas o que você quer dançar?  
- Sei lá. Tem dança de salão?  
- Infelizmente já está esgotado. Temos ainda...  
- Kakashi sensei! Exclamou Sakura.  
- Sakura! Como vai?  
- Estou bem.  
- Mas você não deveria estar no hospital?  
- Ah! Hoje é o meu dia de folga. Então decidi vir aqui para ver se tinha alguém interessante.  
- O que você faz aqui, Sakura? O que você aprende? Ballet?  
- Ah... eh... que eu não aprendo. Eu ensino.  
- Sério Sakura?

- Sim. Modéstia a parte eu sou uma ótima dançarina.

- Modéstia a parte mesmo... Reclamou Ino, brincando com uma folha de papel.

- Ino. - Falou Kakashi. - Me matricule nas aulas da Sakura.  
- Tá de brincadeira, né? Disse Sakura.

- Não. Eu tenho que fazer essas aulas, por causa da minha perna... (Kuso, quantas vezes vou ter que repetir isso...)  
- Ah.. eh... Kakashi... tem certeza?  
- Claro que sim, Sakura! Disse ele. E quando podem começar as aulas?  
- Bom... Agora mesmo. Claro, se você quiser  
- Não tenho nada para fazer. Pode ser sim.  
- Bem, sendo assim, vou fazendo a sua ficha. - Disse Ino.  
- Até depois, Kakashi, me espere na sala 5. É a última sala da academia. Até depois, vou me arrumar.  
- Hai. Até daqui a pouco.

Ele foi para a sala.

- INO! Disse Sakura. - Porque você não disse a ele o tipo de dança que vai aprender?  
- Porque vai ser engraçado.

Ela gargalhou.

- Hum! Ino-porca... E se encaminhou para o provador.

- Hehe... Isso vai ser bom... Disse Ino, preenchendo a ficha de Kakashi.

-- Academia Konoha --

DATA: 02/03  
NOME: Hatake Kakashi  
INSTRUTORA: Haruno Sakura.

TIPO DE DANÇA: Dirthy dancing/mambo


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi estava sentado na sala cinco

Kakashi estava sentado na sala cinco. Era meio chato, ficar ali sem nada para fazer.  
Ele viu um Box de CD em cima de uma mesinha. Foi aí que ele percebeu que não tinha a mínima idéia do que iria aprender.

Ele percebeu que estava muito quente dentro da sala, então retirou a jaqueta verde musgo, que sempre usava, e ficou só com aquela malha preta, que ainda sim o deixava incomodado.

- Olá Kakashi.  
- Sakur...

Ele nunca a havia visto com aquele tipo de roupa antes. Era colada demais. Era, sexy demais para a silhueta esguia de Sakura. E a deixava linda demais.

- eh... Kakashi sensei?

- Eh, Ohayo novamente, Sakura. "Pare de olhar assim para a sua aluna, seu pervertido..."

- Bom, vejo que você não sabe o que vai aprender. - Disse ela, desconcertada.  
- Eu tomei consciência disso agora a pouco.  
- A ino é uma besta mesmo... Bom, você conhece lambada? mambo?  
- Claro, são aquelas danças pervertidas... que sempre são dançadas em casais...  
- Bom, eu não a vejo como uma dança pervertida. Eu a acho linda.  
- Mas porque... NÃO... eh... você...  
- Sim. Vou ser a sua professora dessa "dança pervertida" como você mesmo disse.  
- Sakura.. mas, você acha que dará certo isso?  
- Bom. Sei que conseguirá.  
- Mas...  
- E eu levo fé em você. - Disse ela, olhando uns CD's. Você me ensinou tudo, Kakashi. Vou ficar frustrada se não conseguir te ensinar ao menos uma música.

Pressão psicológica adianta.

- Tudo bem.  
- Bem, Bem... Você veio com a roupa errada.

Ele olhou para as suas roupas.

- Mas com que roupas eu deveria vir?  
- Bom, essa calça é apropriada.. mas essa blusa vai te fazer suar. É muito quente.  
- Ah... se essa é o caso...

Ele então tirou a blusa.

- Na próxima aula eu trago outra blusa.

Sakura estava estática, olhando para ele. Era uma miragem. Um sonho. Era... perfeito.  
" mas que pedaço de homem é esse Kakashi." - Ela balançou a cabeça. " Ele é meu melhor amigo." - Lembrou-se.

- Sakura?  
- Hun? Ah, gomenasai. Vamos aos primeiros passos.

- Tudo bem.  
- Bem, chegue mais perto então.  
- EM?  
- Kakashi, me poupe. Venha aqui. Bote a mão na minha cintura e segure a minha mão.  
- Tah...

Ele se aproximou dela.

- Kakashi, sério mesmo que você vai ficar meio metro afastado de mim?  
- Ah, Gomenasai.  
- Tudo bem. É o seguinte. Passo para lá, passo para cá. Esse é o básico.

Eles estavam indo bem. Mas Sakura estava muito encostada nele. O corpo dela era leve, suave, aveludado. O dele era forte, firme, porém estremecia quando os cabelos dela ora ou outra se encostava ao ombro dele.

- Pare de olhar para os pés. Você tem que olhar nos meus olhos.  
- Ah. Tudo bem.

Os olhos dela, junto dos dele. O corpo dela, junto do dele. Parecia que eram feitos um para o outro. Mas ainda não sabia disso. Era só atração. Uma atração que não aceitavam ter. Era improvável algo acontecer.

- Pare de pensar besteiras... Pensaram os dois juntos, no mesmo compasso da música.  
_  
Sim, esta é a chance de minha vida  
Jamais me senti assim  
Sim, eu juro é verdade  
E devo isto a você  
Pois esta é a chance de minha vida  
E devo isto a você_

- Bem, Kakashi. Gire-me duas vezes.  
- Bem, eu não sei... Se sei...  
- Segure na minha mão. Deixe que eu sei o que faço.  
- Certo...  
_  
Há tempos espero  
Hoje finalmente encontrei alguém  
Que fique ao meu lado  
Vimos tudo bem claro  
Ao sentir esta fantasia mágica  
Agora com paixão nos olhos  
Não há como disfarçar  
secretamente_

- Agora, levante a mão. ISSO! AHHH conseguiu! Viu só!  
- Com uma professora como você fica fácil aprender!  
_  
Não tenha medo de perder o controle  
Sim eu sei no que esta pensando  
Quando diz  
Fique comigo esta noite_

Os dois se olharam. Analisaram-se.

Ele era um homem frio, que só escutava, nunca se abria. Quase não demonstrava sentimentos. Ela, uma menina em um corpo de mulher, tagarela, viva e cheia de otimismo.

Continuaram se olhando. Não era mais como tempos atrás. Era um olhar cheio de desejo.

Olharam-se como homem e mulher.

Foi aí que Kakashi voltou a si.

- Eh... Sakura... Vamos parar por hoje.  
- É melhor nós pararmos. Por hoje. Quero dizer... É... Vejo você quinta? Sabe, para as aulas...  
- Ah... Sim... Claro! Até quinta então...  
- até...

Ele então caminhou até a porta.

- Kuso, o que está acontecendo... Disse Sakura, se jogando na cadeira. - Temos que parar com isso.

Foi aí que ela viu a camisa de Kakashi no chão. Ela então pegou e saiu correndo para devolvê-la. Ele estava encostado no corredor, com a cabeça encostada na parede, aturdido.

- Kakashi.

Ele se assustou.

- Sua... Sua camiseta...

Ele pegou a camiseta das mãos dela. Uma ínfima parte da pele de Sakura encostou-se a mão dele.

Olharam-se. Ele estremeceu. Era a sua fraqueza e a sua força, aquele olhar. Mas não deixaria nada acontecer. Ele era forte. Ela também.

- Até quinta, Sakura. E desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça.  
- até. - Disse Sakura para o nada.

Ela então se encostou à parece e escorregou para o chão.

- Isso não aconteceu. -Ela disse. E desligou o rádio enquanto as últimas partes da música eram produzidas pelo alto falante.  
_  
Então nós damos as mãos  
pois hoje entendemos  
Que é urgente  
Lembre-se apenas  
É a única pessoa de quem nunca me canso  
Então fique sabendo  
Isto pode ser amor_


	3. É só atração

Mais um Post

**Mais um Post. **

Kakashi entrou em casa. Nem sabia como tinha chegado até ali. Foi em uma velocidade tão impressionante que achou que os habitantes de Konoha nem tinham o visto.

Entrou em casa. Trancou a porta. Jogou-se no sofá.

- Tá bem... O que... Aconteceu... Realmente?

Lembrava-se perfeitamente. A culpa tinha sido dele.

Ele que a olhou intensamente.

Ele que quase a comeu com os olhos.

Ele que a desejou.

Inconscientemente (?)

- Porra! Porque eu fiz aquilo. Agora a Sakura tá achando que eu a desejo. Tá, ela tá tendo certeza.

Ele olhava para o nada. E isso era recompensador. O nada não vinha até você para perguntar: "você está bem?" E você não tem que responder sem graça que não quer falar sobre aquilo. Tinha aprendido a viver desse jeito.

- Isso vai passar. Ela é só a minha criança. Uma criança que havia crescido. Nada de mais. Posso conviver com ela.

Mas ele tinha seus pontos fracos. E aqueles olhos...

- Eu não posso ter outra recaída. Não quero magoá-la. Não quero deixar ela ter esperanças por algo que nunca vai acontecer.

Ele tentava dizer isso para si mesmo.

- É só atração. Ela é linda e estava com o corpo colado no meu. Ela não fez de propósito. Aquela dança é assim. E eu terei que me acostumar.

Ele suspirou. Continuou o seu monólogo.

- É isso aí, Kakashi. Você é forte. Mas porque estou ando tanta importância para isso? Ela sabe que nada poderá atrapalhar a nossa amizade.

Ele então levantou e olhou para a sua janela. Sorriu ao ver que havia nascido uma nova flor no arranjo que Sakura havia lhe dado de aniversário, fazia dois anos.

Ele então lhe virou as costas.

Não era uma flor qualquer. Era uma flor de cerejeira.

...

Sakura andava apressada pelos corredores da academia. Não dava atenção a ninguém que dirigia a palavra a ela. Precisava ir para casa pensar.

- Sakura... Sa.. SAKURA!  
- Hun? ah, desculpe Ino, não te ouvi.  
- Como não me ouviu?  
- Ah... eh...  
- Como foi a aula com o Sensei?  
- Quem?  
- O Kakashi Sakura! O que aconteceu lá dentro? - Perguntou ela com uma cara depravada.  
- Que horror Ino! Não aconteceu nada. E EU TAMBÉM NÃO QUERO QUE ACONTEÇA NADA!  
- Tá ficando maluca, Sakura?  
- NÃO VAI ACONTECER NADA PORQUE... Porque... Não há nada para acontecer... E... Somos amigos apenas... Nada vai mudar...

Foi aí que Ino percebeu que ela não estava falando com ela. Estava falando consigo mesma.

- Sakura? Você quer conversar?  
- Sobre?  
- Sobre esse ataque que acaba de ter ¬¬...  
- Que ataque? Estou perfeitamente bem.  
- Sério?  
- Sério. - Ela olhou as horas. - Tenho que ir espairecer a cabeça. Até amanhã Ino.  
- E precisa mesmo. Vai amiga.  
- Até quinta.  
- Até.

E com um sorriso ela se encaminhou para a rua. Ela abraçou-se e foi o caminho todo pensando.

- É tudo coisa da minha cabeça. É só não pensar mais nisso.

E se convencendo disso foi direto para casa, onde teve sonhos tranqüilos e conturbados, onde Kakashi sensei era o protagonista.

...

Quarta-feira passou tão devagar... Como se quisesse retardar o encontro deles, não pelas ruas de Konoha. Mas sim naquela última sala da academia quase vazia.  
Kakashi estava com medo de fazer algo que se arrependesse depois. Ela era muito nova para ele. Ela tem aquele olhar inocente, mas... Será que seria somente o olhar? Será que ela já havia se entregado para alguém? Mas porque pensava nisso?

Ele a queria. Mas não se permitia querer.

- Kuso...

E andando até a sala, pegou a sua garrafa de sake, quase vazia e virou o resto na boca.

Quinta feira amanheceu nublada. Assim como o semblante de uma bela jovem mulher de cabelos róseos.  
Sakura estava em um ponto de ansiedade tão alto o esperando naquela sala que começou a andar em círculos. Ela havia chegado meia hora mais cedo que o normal. Tentou não parecer muito ousada. A roupa da aula anterior era muito justa e decotada. Tentou usar algo mais folgado. Mas só conseguiu mentir para si mesma, pois usou a mesma blusa, porém com uma saia rodada até os joelhos. Mas como era rodada, quando Sakura girava ela levantava um pouco.

- Ohayo Sakura...  
- Kakashi! VOCÊ NÃO SE ATRASOU!  
- Ah, porque me atrasaria?  
- Você se atrasa desde que eu te conheço Kakashi... E não negue.  
- É... Faz muito tempo. - Disse ele botando as mãos nos bolsos.  
- Faz...Sei lá... Seis ou sete anos... E parece que você não muda.  
- Sério?  
- Sim. E eu? Mudei?

Ele a olhou de cima em baixo. Ela corou.

- Você tem dúvidas quanto a isso?  
- Eu acho que só mudei um pouco... Só... Cresci um pouco... Continuo sendo a mesma menina sem graça.  
- Sem graça?  
-Sem graça não é bem a palavra... É mais normal... Normal demais.  
- Sakura! Como assim? Você é única...  
- Claro que não... Disse ela, se sentando em um banco, cruzando a pernas. Kakashi ficou impressionado que com esse simples gesto ela o deixava excitado. Mas se conteve.

- Sakura. - Disse ele, ajoelhando e a olhando nos olhos. - Sakura... Você é um labirinto com dúzias de giros, voltas e ângulos inesperados.  
-... Como assim?  
- Você... Surpreende-me es vezes, porque você é tão... Sei lá...

Ela sorriu. Levantou-se.

- Bom, vamos parar com toda essa conversa e vamos logo ao que interessa?  
- QUE?  
- As aulas, Kakashi. De dança.  
- AH! CLARO...

...

As aulas corriam bem.

Kakashi já havia se recuperado totalmente da perna quebrada. Mas continuava indo a aula.

Tinha botado na cabeça que gostava daquilo... Mas no fundo sabia que era para ver a mulher que mexia com seus sonhos à noite.

E como ela dançava bem... Era como uma fada, mas uma fada promíscua. Idêntica ao tipo de dança. Tinham algumas músicas que eram bem quentes, com letras fortes.

Kakashi escolhia essas de propósito às vezes só para Sakura ficar vermelha.

Ele sabia que ele a deixava sem graça às vezes. Como ela o deixava sem graça.

Mas teimavam em repetir para si mesmos " É só É só atração... é só atração..."

Repetiram tanto isso que começaram a acreditar. Mas é aí que tudo começa. Com o desejo, um certo magnetismo, uma vontade incontrolável de estarem sempre juntos.

Dançando, Olhos nos olhos. Pele com pele. E a sincronia.

Mas teimavam em repetir para si mesmos " É só É só excitação... é só excitação..."

E assim continuavam juntos todas as terças e quintas.

Separados...


End file.
